The Adventures of Cassey and Jessica: Primavera Academy
by LadyLucina28
Summary: Just your typical High School Youtube fanfic with OCs... Are you still here? Okay fine, I'll give you the real summary. Cassey Rodriguez and Jessica Wyles, the new students in Primavera Academy. A new start from a not-so-good past for the half-sisters. They befriend the Tuber group. Join them in their shenanigans. You'll never know it could be fun.
1. Press Start To Play

**Kris: The name of the group was made by my co-author. Blame her. Okay?**

 **And if anyone can guess where I took inspiration for the name of the school then you win cookies!**

* * *

 _Press Start to Play..._

 _-New Game-_  
 _Load Game_  
 _Settings_  
 _Exit_

* * *

"We're late!" Someone screeched as Cassey woke up in a start and frantically searched for her glasses.

Once she found them, her brown eyes blinked as she saw her half-sister, Jessica Wyles, glaring down at her through her own glasses. She was dressed for going out. She was in BTS shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her used to be long hair was now in a sleek crop and dyed copper red, that really suited her more.

"What are you doing?" Cassey asked as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"We are late!" Jessica shouted as she waved her arms around. "Honestly I can't believe that of all times you chose to oversleep. It's today, Jesus Christ!"

"Slow down! Late for what?" Cassey asked, jumping out of her bed. "And don't shout! Gods it's..." She looked at her phone. "Six in the fucking morning. Why are you bitching?"

"Have you forgotten?! Today is the day we're suppose to go to the dorm!" Jessica huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cassey paused and thought for a moment. Dorm? Then she hit herself on the forehead. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!" At this statement, she saw Jessica face palmed. Well she couldn't help it that she operated slowly when she just woke up.

"Well since now you remembered. Go and take a bath!" Jessica said as she pushed her half sister to the bathroom as she grab her bathroom stuff. "You have approximately 10 minutes!" Then she slammed the door.

After about 7 minutes (Which was a new record from her 8 and half minutes), she was wearing her Ravenclaw shirt, her replica of 707's Jacket, black jeans, and boots. Cassey saw Jessica waiting impatiently in her room. As soon as she saw her, Jessica shoved her House Stark backpack at her and pushed her out the room and passed the kitchen, while grabbing some chocolate on the way and into the front door where there parents were.

"About time." Their father grunted. "Let's go."

Cassey scowled as she and Jessica followed silently to the backseat. Once they were inside, she put on her headphones and music began playing. She can see at the rear view mirror, her father frowning at her with disapproval but she looked away as Jessica put on her earphones. She can't wait to get to the dorm. Just so she doesn't have to see her father.

* * *

"What Dorm House are we again?" Cassey asked as they pushed their rolling carts of suitcases and boxes of their stuff towards the girls' dorm. Their parents had dropped them off and signed the form that they allow them to stay in the dorm.

Jessica still doesn't know how they were able to convince their dad to let them stay in the dorm. She could understand her mom, as she always said, they needed to go outside more but their father was always the overprotective (Like all fathers are.) But it was a miracle that they were given permission.

"We are Dorm House number..." Jessica pushed up her glasses as she read the paper they printed off about their dorm info. "Dorm House 707..." She looked at Cassey chortled as she smiled at her. "Your living inside your husband! Good for you!"

"Jesus..." Cassey shivered. "If you say it like that, it makes it gross." She looked at her with a weirded out expression. Oh her half sister... So innocent that it's funny when she talks about 'Mature' things.

"Excuse us." The two heard a voice behind them. The sisters turned around to see two girls with similar carts.

One had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She had an apparent Italian ethnicity and was wearing a violet sweater with pink on one sleeve and light purple on the other, a violet beret, black jeans, and boots. She was taller than her companion by an inch.

The other girl had long dyed purple hair and brown eyes. This one was Japanese and was wearing a bright orange shirt with a green army jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. A complete opposite from the first girl's style.

"Did you say you're from Dorm House 707?" The Italian girl asked

"Yeah." Jessica answered as Cassey removed her headphones and looked at the new girls with a curious look. "Why?"

"Well we're in Dorm House 707." The Japanese girl answered as she shoved her hands in her jacket. "We'll be house mates."

"Oh that's cool." Cassey said as she approached the Japanese girl and brought out her hand. "I'm Cassey Rodriguez and this is my half-sister, Jessica Wyles."

"Nice to meet you." The Japanese shook their hands as well as the Italian. "I'm Mari Takahashi." She then pointed to the Italian. "And this is Marzia Bisognin."

"Nice to meet you too." Jessica said as she shook Marizia's hand.

"Well now that we've met. Let's go to our rooms!" Mari said as she led the way while pumping her fists in the air with Cassey following her with a "Yeah!"

Jessica sighed as she and Marzia followed them, sedately as Cassey and Mari quickly bonded over Game of Thrones and Doctor Who.

"So what kinds of things do you like?" Marzia asked as they followed the two girls.

"Well I like video games mostly the scary games, K-Pop, and food, mostly fried chicken." Jessica answered

"Me too!" Marzia squealed and the two began bonding as they looked for their dorm house.

"Okay so this is Dorm House 707..." Said Cassey pointing to the door with 707 on the front. "Let's go in."

The four girls entered the house. It was nice with its minimalist decor. Probably to give the students free domination to decorate the place until they graduate, a mini kitchenette, and two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The living room had white walls and a hardwood floor. It had a two couches and a regular sized t.v. with a few artworks. It was connected to a small kitchenette with a breakfast bar and four stools, a fridge and a sink. Near the kitchenette were stairs. The four girls went up to see two bedrooms at the sides with a bathroom at the end of the hall.

"So we'll be rooming with someone..." Mari said then she turned to Cassey and Jessica. "So I'm guessing you two would want to bunk-"

"No!" Jessica and Cassey answered at the same time, surprising Marzia and Mari. They thought the two would want to bunk with one another since they were family.

"I mean we love each other and all."

"But we have lived together for a while now. And-"

"We'd prefer if we bunk with one of you guys."

"If you two are okay with that-"

"Is what we mean." The two finished with Mari and Marzia smiling.

"Hey, hey, hey. We get it." Mari said with her hands up in a 'Woah Nelly' position then walked to Cassey and slung her arm over her shoulder. "So you and me huh Cassey?"

"Yup." Cassey smiled. "You and I will go with the Doctor and travel-"

"Through time and space in the TARDIS!" Mari finished as she and Cassey claimed one room.

While Jessica and Marzia claimed the other one. The room had a bunk bed at the side with two drawers under the window at the middle. The walls were white and the floor were hardwood. There were two closets and drawers for clothes. Two small desks and two chairs and a shelf on top of each.

"We'll need to really give this room a personality." Marzia said as she set down her bag and looked around the room with pursed lips.

"Totally." Jessica said as she surveyed the room. The whole house needs some personality, if you ask her opinion.

Jessica climbed the bunk bed and claimed the top as Marzia rummaged through her stuff on the bottom bunk. It was comfy enough with its dark blue sheets, pale blue blankets, and white pillow. Jessica dug in one of her boxes and dumped some stuff toys and throw pillows. It's a start.

"Some curtains would be nice, a carpet, some posters, and some new pillows." Marzia lists off. Jessica smiled as she and Marzia brought their stuff inside.

Jessica can hear Cassey and Mari laugh and throwing fandom references and jokes, only they could understand. Jessica was glad that her sister was getting along with Mari. She was worried, she'd have a hard time considering she had a hard time adjusting to living with her family when she started living with them when they were kids.

"Aah!" A shriek came from Cassey and Mari's room, followed by a thud and laughter and "Fuck you."

"Looks like they're getting along." Marzia mused with Jessica nodded in agreement.

"So are you two new here?" Marzia asked. "I haven't seen you two here before."

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "Me and Cassey used to go to a different school together. But decided to transfer and come here."

"Well since you two are new. Me and Mari can give you a tour of the school." Marzia suggested. "Besides I feel like we'll need to go to our local store to buy some food for us."

"You had me at food." Jessica said as she put on her jacket and grabbed her messenger bag. "Let's go and get the other two."

* * *

 **Kris: Okay this whole chapter is written by me. AO3 hasn't given my friend who is also my co-author their email for the account. So I'm posting this up first to see how this goes.**


	2. Select your Save Slot

**Kris:** **Here is chapter 2! It'll be a bit slow so I apologize!** **Hope you like this chapter. Tell me if I need some improvement.**

* * *

 _Select Save Slot_

 _\- Save Slot 1 -_  
 _Save Slot 2_  
 _Save Slot 3_

* * *

"So we have food, stuff to make food and kitchen stuff." Marzia lists off as Mari and Cassey pushed their small carts filled with food and stuff while Jessica made sure that Cassey won't put more cookies or sweets in the cart. "Do we need anything else?"

"Tampons!" Mari answered, pumping her fist in the air as they strolled through the chocolate aisle with Cassey tossing some chocolate bars in her cart with Jessica putting back the extras.

Jessica and Marzia put their hands on their faces in embarrassment as Mari and Cassey laughed and high fived.

"Please don't say that out loud!" Jessica said as she whacked Mari and Cassey on the head as they held their heads like children and groaned.

"We're girls. It's not weird if we get them." Cassey protested as she pushed the cart towards the aisle for Feminine Care. "You guys get some other stuff for our Dorm House. I'll get our Feminine Care."

"Go and get enough for us okay?" Mari called and Cassey sent a thumbs up.

Once she reached the aisle she started tossing stuff in the cart. A pack of napkins missed the cart and hit a passing guy.

"Oh shit. Sorry about that!" Cassey apologized, laughing nervously. _'Great work there, Cass. The first guy you meet and you tossed Napkins at him'_ She scolded herself.

The guy instead laughed and tossed the Napkins in her cart. "It's okay. Accidents happen."

Cassey got a closer look at the guy. He was taller than her by a few inches, he was wearing a dark gray beanie so she couldn't see all of his hair except from a tuft of faded lime green hair peeking out and the bluest eyes she has ever seen which was hidden away by the black square glasses. He was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt with 'Berlin' written in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Are you new around here?" He asked. She noticed he had an accent, somewhere from Europe if she was right. "Haven't seen you around here?"

"O-Oh. Y-Yeah. I'm new." Cassey answered, pushing her side bangs off her eyes. "I'm Cassey Rodriguez. I'm sorry again." She scratched the back of neck and laughed nervously again as she held out her other hand.

"Like I said it's fine." He said as he took her hand and shook it. "And I'm Sean McLoughlin. But you can call me Jack."

"Well Jack it's nice to meet you." Cassey said, smiling.

"So what gr-"

He was interrupted from her phone's ringtone. It was Jessica. "Uh... Excuse me..." Jack nodded in understanding as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

Cassey pulled the phone away from her hear. She didn't want to lose her hearing from her sister's loud voice, thank you very much. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Jack watching her with an amused expression. She turned away to hide her embarrassment and possibly try to get Jessica's voice to lower.

"I'm still in the Feminine Care aisle."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GONNA BUY TAMPONS! AND WHERE THE FOOK DO I GET MORE RASH OINTMENT?!"

"You get your rash ointment at a drugs store! Not a grocery, get that right?!"

"HOW COME IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO GET OUR STUFF! i'M GETTING WORRIED HERE!"

"Jessy! We're in a small grocery mart, I won't get lost."

"YEAH RIGHT. LIKE THAT TIME-"

"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF IT!"

"Why don't you take it off speaker phone?" Jack suggested, chuckling.

"It's not on speaker phone." Cassey answered, showing him her phone. The call menu was shown and true to her word, it wasn't on speaker. Jack gave a look that is mixed with surprised and impressed.

"Is that a guy with you?" Jessica asked, intrigued. Cassey heard Marzia and Mari stopped talking, probably listening in the conversation.

"... No." Cassey answered "What makes you say that?" She silently prayed to any god up there that she'll believe because if she doesn't. Whoo boy. She saw Jack covering his mouth probably trying not to laugh. Dammit Jessy, why did you have to call now?

"OH MY GOD. IS CASSEY SOCIALISING? WITH THE OPPOSITE SEX?" She said in her Papyrus voice.

"No! No! No No! I'm not!"

"Yes. Yes, she is. Hiya!" Jack said, leaning in on the phone, surprising Cassey.

Cassey stared at him in disbelief while Jack just grinned at her mischievously. Jack, please no. Don't encourage this.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU'RE SOCIALISING! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME-" As she gushed Cassey brought out a piece of paper and crumpled it near the phone.

"Oh no. It looks you're breaking up. Ksshh- Ksshh- I have to call you later." Cassey said as she continued crumpling the paper.

"CASSEY! Don't do th-" Cassey pressed End Call and sighed. She turned to Jack holding back his mirth. She doesn't know whether to punch him, kick him, or to join him in laughing.

"I am so sorry that you have to see that." She apologized again.

Jack laughed and patted her head, making her blush a bit more. "It's fine. She's actually pretty fun."

"If you say so." Cassey said, giggling a bit then sighed again. "I better go. t was nice meeting you Jack."

"Yeah. Same." Jack said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you around."

They walked in different directions. Cassey not looking forward to the interrogation that was gonna happen.

* * *

Under a single light of the kitchenette, Cassey sat behind the breakfast bar across her three dorm mates, looking down at their 'files'. really she bet their just blank pages of paper or something. She sighed, this is ridiculous.

"Okay...? So I'm just gonna-" She tried to leave but Marzia slammed her hand on the breakfast bar.

"You don't leave!" Marzia ordered. Cassey sat back down, humoring. maybe it will be better if she just got this over with.

"Okay. Who was that guy?" Mari asked, folding her hand on the table. She was the playing the good cop. Thank you, Mari.

"... My brother...?" Cassey answered, grinning.

"You don't have a brother." Jessica interjected.

"You don't know that." Cassey replied, sitting straight.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "I've lived with for ten years and I haven't meet any other 'brother' of yours other than the twins."

"Yes you have." Cassey answered. "I introduced you to him before. After the twins."

"Really who?" Jessica asked, tapping her finger patiently.

"This guy." Cassey answered, bringing out her Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief book.

Jessica stared at her grinning form, unimpressed and slapped the book away.

"Percy!"

"Answer the question!" Marzia ordered. It was hard for Cassey to take her to be terrifying in that soft, girly voice she has.

"Fine, fine." Cassey relented. "It was a guy named Sean McLoughlin or jack as he told me I could call him."

Marzia and Mari stared at her in surprise. Cassey looked at the two of them confused. She looked back to her sister and she also looked confused.

"Jack as in the guy with green hair, blue eyes, and Irish accent?" Mari asked, as if trying to be sure.

"... Yes..?" Cassey answered, confused.

Mari whistled as she sat back at her stool and Marzia clapped her hands.

"How perfect!" Marzia squealed as she clapped wildly. "You and Jack! A cute couple!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cassey waved her arms around trying to make sense what's happening. "Woah. I just met the guy. We're not yet even friends. Let alone a couple."

"You'll be eating those words next week." Marzia sang.

"Why do you say that?" Jessica asked.

"That's because Jack is in our year!" Marzia answered. "It's perfect!"

Cassey looked at Marzia in disbelief then she turned to Mari as if to confirm. Mari nodded, smiling, Cassey turned back to Marzia

"Okay. That's it. I'm going to bed! Scroll through Tumblr or whatever. No one can stop me. Good Night." Cassey said in one breathe and dashed up the stairs.

"Hey! You're suppose to help us fix what we bought!" Mari called out.

"No!" Cassey called down.

"C'mon Mari. Let her be." Jessica said patting her shoulder. "Let's just fix it tomorrow. It is a bit late."

"Okay." Mari said then sighed. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

 **Kris: I hope you guys like how I portrayed Jack. Tell me how you want the other YouTubers introduced and how Cassey and/or Jessica meets them.**


	3. Loading

**Kris: Super sorry that it took long but here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Game File is Saved.._

 _Loading..._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Cassey heard a shout. In surprise, she rolled off her bed and patted her nightstand for her glasses.

"Where? Where's the fire?" She asked as she sat up quickly looking around just to see Mari standing over her, grinning. "Uuugghhh... Why?"

"It's the first day!" Mari answered with jazz hands.

Cassey took a moment to organize her groggy thoughts. First day? First day for what? Wait a minute... "OH SHIT!" Cassey got to her feet and grabbed her bathroom supplies and ran to the bathroom.

Mari laughed as she went down the stairs to see Jessica and Marzia eating breakfast. Mari sat down across Marzia and went back on her fried fish and rice.

"Did it work?" Jessica asked before munching on her sausage.

"Yep. She should be done in-" She was interrupted by feet thundering down the stairs. Cassey entered the kitchenette and sat on her usual seat next to Mari and across Jessica. She grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal then milk.

"How will you go through the day if you just eat cereal?" Marzia asked as she ate some eggs.

"I don't." Cassey answered, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "I bring snacks with me."

"How is that good for you?" Mari asked her as she took a bite of her fish.

"It gives me extra energy." Cassey answered as she scooped some milk from the bowl. "So what classes do you think we'll have today?"

"Well just homeroom for now and probably meeting the teachers for first sem." Marzia answered. "It's the first day so no hard stuff for now."

"Well are you guys done?" Jessica asked. Mari and Marzia nodded but Cassey held up one finger as she drank her coffee.

"Okay let's go!" Cassey said as she grabbed her headphones and backpack.

* * *

Jessica entered the classroom and it was somewhat filled with people. She walked up to back of the room and sat down at the back row. No need to draw extra attention to herself as she would say.

She pulled out her earphones and phone and pressed Shuffle on her playlist, letting whatever song fill her ears. She took out her journal, it was a soft yellow one with faded yellow paper, making it look like parchment. She began writing her new entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well today is the first day of classes. I took a seat at the back, like always. So far the class is somewhat filled. We were almost late cuz of Cassey. What's the point of her millions of alarms when she sleeps through them all?_

 _Thank God for Mari waking her up. At least Cassey moves quick enough. I have no idea how she-_

The door slammed open. Everyone looked at the door including Jessica to see A guy with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a V-neck violet shirt, dark pants, and shoes. He was holding up a camera, apparently videotaping himself.

"First day of class and I'm here in Room 906!" He said as he twirled around with the camera. Jessica looked around to see everyone going back to what they were doing. They seemed to find this normal. Jessica tried to get back to writing her entry when someone hug her.

"Look a new girl! Say hi, new girl!" The guy said as he lifted the camera to include herself.

"Uhh... Hi...?" Jessica waved her hand, awkwardly.

"So what's your name, new girl?"

"Jessica Wyles."

"Well Jessica nice to meet you! So do you like acting?"

"Uh... I guess. I'm not very good at it but-"

"Perfect. So what do you say do you want to join the Drama Club?"

"Well uh..."

"Come on Brandon. Don't bombard her with the Drama Club advetising this early in the morning." Said another voice.

They looked up to see the guy sitting un front of her was looking at them with an amused expression. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue shirt, pants, and sneakers. Jessica noted her had an accent of sorts.

"Aww Felix come on. The Drama Club is always ready for some new blood." Brandon replied. "Besides she looks like she would be a welcome addition to the Drama Club."

"Or a welcome addition to the Radio Club." Another voice said.

A guy walked up to the trio. He gave a grin and fist bumped Felix as he sat next to Felix, who returned it happily. He had messy black hair, brown eyes that were behind black square glasses. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He had a deep voice and from what Jessica could deduce he had a bit of Asian ancestry from the shape of his eyes which were different from Felix' and Brandon's. He was handsome she would admit, more good looking than Felix and Brandon in her opinion.

"Dude you changed your hair colour again?" Felix asked him slightly surprised.

"Just thought I should go back to the classics y'know?" Mark said as he turned back to look at the others and stared at her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"I just got used to your red hair." Brandon whined. "Now I need to get used to you in black again."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll dye his hair green like Jack's." Felix joked.

"At least when I dye my hair you could actually see unlike yours." Mark shot back.

"Hey! I looked fabulous in blue hair." Felix protested.

Mark opened his mouth but before he could say anything the door opened again and the class went silent as an older woman walked in. She looked about in her early twenties, she had long straight black hair, a light brown complexion, and brown eyes. She was Asian from what Jessica could tell and had that kind of elegance in her movement that Jessica envied from people like her.

She set her things on the table and turned to Brandon and said in a firm one. "Brandon put down the camera and please wait until the club mod gives you permission to bring someone in the club." She turns to the other side of the class. "And I can see you eating Wes. Don't even think about it and Mark nice hair." She walked in front of the class and looked back to the rowdy class. "Everyone back to your seats or I will have everyone in alphabetical."

As everyone scrambled to their chairs, Jessica was reminded of her old adviser. He was almost the same with her that it was creepy. Both were firm and commanded an air of control that just screams to follow them.

"Good. Now I am your adviser, Ms. Desiree Valentine, now let's get this first day started."

* * *

Cassey entered the classroom, to her surprise to see at least a quarter of the class was filled with people. Of course she would be surprised. It was too early to even function as a human being, let alone start of class.

Cassey walked to the first row and sat down since the back row was filled with people. She set her bag on the floor and pulled out her journal and the book she brought for the day. She put on her headphones and music started playing as she wrote down a new entry.

 _Dear Lady,_

 _Today is the first day. And I went to class early cause of my dorm mates. Honestly Jessica should chill out a bit. It's too early for class._

 _Ugghh..._

 _So far nothing bad happened. The classroom I'm in. Class 804 is somewhat noisy. What with it somewhat filled with people already though a few are sleeping. Most are on their electronics. Oh two guys just entered the room. They seem to be looking for a place to sit. Wait they're coming near me. Maybe they'll sit nearby? Oh gods... I hope they're ni-_

"Are these seats taken?" A voice asked. Cassey stopped writing to look up to see the two guys who just entered. They looked kinda alike with their emo hairstyles, that side swept fringe thing that was cool like in 2007.

One had brown hair swept to the left and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple black ensemble and black earrings that she full heartedly agrees with. The all black aesthetic that is, she's a so-so on the earrings. He had that emo vibe going on about him.

The other one was a contrast. With his black hair was swept to the right and blue eyes, that reminded her of Jack. He had the palest skin she's ever seen. He was wearing an array of colours. That seemed to give him an innocent aura, that went well with that bright smile of his.

"Uh no." Cassey answered as she pulled down her headphones. Ariana Grande can be heard from her headphones. "You two can take them."

The two guys sat down next to her with the guy in all black sitting next to her. Cassey then put on her headphones again and closed her diary, she'll finish the entry later and opened her book. Since today is the First Day of Classes, it was only right that she brought Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

She began reading and lost herself in her book. The muffled noise of the classroom faded away even Ariana Grande singing was lost to her as she read about the Boy Who Lived and the wonders of the Wizarding World.

Cassey felt a tap on her shoulder and she was pulled out of her reading. She turned to her left to see the guy in all black pointed to his ears then at front. She followed his gaze to see a teacher had already entered the classroom and was looking at her. She immediately pulled off her headphones to hear some snickering from the class and looked down in slight embarrassment. Not how she expected this day to start.

"So now with everyone paying attention." The teacher gave her a sharp look and she covered her face with her hand, still embarrassed. "I am Ms. Faith Garcia. I will be your adviser for the rest of the semester and I hope you don't give me a headache on the way."

* * *

 **Kris: Sorry that I cut it off here and I took awhile. School has been eating me alive and with my chappie title I thought I'd end with the beginning of class. But we'll see more I promise.**


End file.
